No todos los perros son malos
by Rondero001
Summary: Todos son iguales, agresivos, controladores, celosos...o eso creían Kitty y Bonnie antes de conocer a coraje. Historia basada en el capitulo la mascara.


_Hola queridos lectores de Coraje el perro cobarde, les traigo esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía el capítulo llamado "la máscara", su historia me intereso y se me ocurrió escribir una historia que redactara lo que pensaban Bonnie y Kitty en ese capítulo._

 _Bueno sin más aquí les dejo el one-shot._

 _Coraje el perro cobarde no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores_

 **No todos los perros son malos**

Eso entendió Kitty cuando conoció a coraje.

Ella y Bonnie eran las mejores amigas de todo el mundo, nadie podía comparar su amistad ni el amor que sentían la una por la otra. Pero todo cambio cuando Bonnie conoció a Magdog, al principio era un hombre bastante atento, caballeroso, amable y muy detallista, algo que pudo enamorar perdidamente a Bonnie, o incluso a cualquier mujer.

Pero todo eso se fue al demonio cuando se quitó la máscara que llevaba encima y mostro su verdadero ser, un hombre agresivo, controlador, asqueroso y por supuesto muy celoso. Bonnie no pudo estar más arrepentida de haber elegido a un hombre como el que a su mejor amiga, la chica que siempre estuvo con ella y siempre el apoyo sin importar nada, que gran error cometió y lo sabía.

Desde esos días tanto Kitty como Bonnie entendían una cosa y solo una cosa que jamás se les podía quitar de su mente...todos los perros son iguales.

Desde hace semanas Kitty busco la manera de salvar a su mejor amiga de las manos de ese perro, pero todos sus intentos han sido en vanos, ella no tiene la fuerza como para enfrentarse a él, ni siquiera con alguno de su banda. así que recurrió a la solución más fácil que podía, ocultarse de la realidad, ya no quería ver como su mejor amiga era maltratada por ese perro, no quería simplemente enfrentarse a ello...por miedo.

Kitty bien sabía que esa solución era de cobardes, pero que podía hacer en esa situación, está sola, ya no puede ayudar a su mejor amiga a salir de las garras de ese maldito perro...se sentía la peor escoria del mundo por no poder hacer nada...ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarla ni tampoco alguien que pueda ayudar a su mejor amiga... todo estaba perdido...

O eso creía...

Caminando sin un rumbo fijo, atormentada por todos sus recuerdos hacia Bonnie logro llegar a un poblado de ningún lugar, un lugar bastante alejado de la sociedad, no podía ver nada más que una simple casa y...

Un perro…

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él, su cara no podía verse bien por la máscara que estaba utilizando sin embargo debajo de ella se podía apreciar una ira incontrolable, sus dientes rechinaban y apretaba fuertemente sus puños con cada paso que daba, noto que el aún estaba dormido pero eso no le importaba, cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca noto que poco a poco empezaba a levantarse.

-Todos los perros son iguales-Dijo para luego empezar a golpearlo.

Cada uno de esos golpes eran para sacar toda la ira que tenía en su interior, no podía ver ni siquiera bien al perro que estaba golpeando pues en su cabeza solo podía ver la cara de Magdog, eso era lo único que podía hacer, desquitarse con otros perros pensando que justamente "todos son iguales"

Paso un tiempo en esa casa pues el viaje que estaba haciendo era muy agotador, ella solo quería escapar de la realidad pues ya nada podía hacer, la ira que tenía la desquitaba de las personas que habitaban esa casa, aunque la señora era muy dulce con ella aun así no podía controlar bien sus palabras, simplemente decía lo que pensaba. En cada oportunidad que tenia se acercaba nuevamente al perro y desahogando todo nuevamente empezaba a golpearlo, toda esa ira hacia Magdog la estaba segando, no notaba que ese perro no le había hecho nada, ni siquiera trataba de defenderse cuando lo golpeaba, pero ella aun no podía ver eso de él.

El sueño le estaba ganando, pensó en irse lo más pronto de ahí pero aunque siguiera caminando no llegaría muy lejos, decidió aceptar, aunque no de buena manera, la cortesía de quedarse a dormir ahí por parte de la señora, las piernas le temblaban y la máscara le pesaba, después de un largo tiempo usándola decide por fin quitársela para enseñar lo que en verdad es, una cobarde con miedo a enfrentarse a un perro para ayudar a su mejor amiga.

Se acostó suavemente sobre la cama mientras con un último susurro antes de quedar completamente dormida dijo "buenas noches Bonnie".

...

Bonnie no podía quitarse de la cabeza a su mejor amiga, ella ya no era feliz, deseaba con toda el alma que estuviera a su lado una vez más pero eso era simplemente imposible.

La banda de Magdog no le quitaba la vista ni un segundo y su novio simplemente la trataba mal, como si fuera una esclava. El ya no la veía como una chica sino alguien a que pueda controlar, alguien que lo obedezca. Eso ya no era amor y Bonnie lo sabía a la perfección.

Regresando de uno de esos clubes nocturnos a los que Magdog siempre la llevaba Bonnie decidió por fin tratar de hacer algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo...escapar.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero al menos podía intentarlo pues ya no quería vivir una vida con él, no de esa manera. Como siempre al regresar nuevamente le dan sus ataques de celos hacia Kitty, regañándola y amenazándola para que la olvide, pero el solo escucharlo la pone a llorar, cuando se le acerca y la abraza con un intento de consolarla sabía que ese era el momento de efectuar su plan de escape, amarro su collar a uno de los candelabros de la pared y agarrando una maleta que ya tenía preparada horas antes decide escapar.

Pensando que por fin se iba a librar de ese mundo de esclavitud la banda de Magdog la atrapa nuevamente, ella sabía que estaba perdida, su intento de escapar lo único que lograría sería un sufrimiento peor al que antes sentía, ahora ya no podía ni siquiera pensar en la libertad.

La banda de Magdog la enterró sobre una maceta gigante dejando solo su cabeza por fuera, esa iba a ser una lección hacia ella por intentar escapar, Bonnie solo podía llorar en silencio pues todo su sueño de volver a estar con su mejor amiga se perdería para siempre.

Pero un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, escuchaba como si alguien estuviera tocando la ventana, cuando abrió los ojos para ver quién era su cara se mostró horrorizada por verlo ahí detrás del cristal.

-No...No otro perro no- Dijo entre miedo y angustia-

Ella ya no quería ver más a algún perro, todos eran iguales, agresivos, maleducados, celosos, controladores…ella ya no quiere nada de eso, pero de pronto algo cambio todos sus pensamientos, noto como ese perro sacaba algo escondido...era justamente el ratoncito que Bonnie le había regalado a Kitty el día en que decidieron ser amigas para siempre.

-ahhh...Kitty-

...

Kitty entre sueños sentía que algo no estaba bien, sabía que algo le estaba faltando ¿pero qué?...suavemente empezó a buscar el ratoncito que tanto quería, pero cuando noto que no lo encontraba se asustó. Alterada se levantó bruscamente de la cama y empezó a buscar por toda la habitación, ni le importaba si hacia todo un desastre solo quería su ratoncito.

Al no poder encontrarlo dio un grito bastante fuerte maldiciendo al perro pensando justamente que fue el que lo robo, sin pensarlo dos veces escapo por la ventana al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada y fue al primer lugar que se le pudo ocurrir...fue a ver a Kitty.

Temiendo que ese perro haya ido a ver a su mejor amiga para tratarla como Magdog la trata fue directo con ella, en todo el camino no pudo quitarse unas simples palabras que daban vueltas en su cabeza.

-Lo sabía, todos los perros son iguales-

...

Bonnie al principio no lo creía pero al notar como ese perro hacia lo posible por ayudarla y sacarla de ahí pudo comprender una cosa, él era diferente. Vio cómo se enfrentaba a toda la banda de Magdog el solo, la entristeció el notar que cada pelea lo hería más pero parecía que a él no le importaba.

Tratando de escapar por la puerta principal noto como su exnovio se iba acercando furiosamente hacia ellos.

-Oh no...Ahi viene Magdog-

El perro dio un pequeño grito para luego salir corriendo por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio, se dejó enseñar diciéndole que lo siguiera, Bonnie sin pensarlo dos veces decidió confiar en él, una vez afuera el perro le pidió que bajara rápidamente por las escaleras, pero la distancia que había hacia el suelo era muy corta, asustada vio como Magdog se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos, el perro rápidamente soltó uno de los garfios que sostenían la escalera y ambos cayeron hacia el suelo.

Bonnie por suerte quedo ilesa pues pudo soltarse a tiempo, pero al perro no le fue muy bien enterrando la escalera con su cabeza, la conejita simplemente coloco ambas manos sobre su boca al ver al pobre perro de esa manera, ella no entendía bien la situación, ya son dos veces que ese perro sale herido por tratar de rescatarla, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho a un tren no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos.

El perro rápidamente volvió en sí, la tomo de la mano y ambos empezaron a huir del lugar donde antes la pequeña conejita era tratada muy mal, ella ya no sabía que pensar, por fin estaba escapando de ese lugar, algo que siempre había querido, sabía que aun tenia esperanza, pero noto como el coche de Magdog se acercaba hacia ellos, ella ya no quería volver a ese lugar, simplemente ya no quería.

Se detuvieron a mitad de las vías del tren viendo como rápidamente Magdog se acercaba a ellos, nuevamente el pánico volvió a ella, sus recuerdos de estar con el perro que la trato mal la paralizaron, o así fue hasta que el pequeño perro saco nuevamente el ratón que le había regalado Kitty y se lo entrego...entendió rápidamente que aún no podía rendirse, si en verdad quería estar con Kitty debía luchar...y así lo haría.

El perro le indico correr hacia el tren y así lo hiso, empezó a correr con todas las fuerzas que tenía, no podía detenerse ni siquiera a descansar tenía que alcanzar ese tren que iba directo hacia ellos, su vista se giró para ver hacia atrás notando que el coche de Magdog la estaba persiguiendo, también pudo observar como el pequeño perro perseguía el coche tratando de detenerlo, por ahora ella no podía hacer nada por ayudar simplemente correr y confiar en ese perro que estaba tratando de ayudarla, y así lo hiso.

Sus ojos nuevamente se posaron sobre el tren, en los segundos que pasaron ella ya debió suponer que el coche la debió haber alcanzado pero no fue así, volteo un poco la vista y vio como el coche de Magdog se posó sobre las vías del tren, Bonnie se detuvo en seco notando como el coche se acercaba directo al tren, por un momento se sintió aliviada pero eso desapareció cuando desesperadamente trato de buscar al pequeño perro que intentaba salvarla, al no encontrarlo por ningún lado presintió lo peor...que él estuviera en el mismo coche en donde estaba Magdog.

Empezó a sentir nuevamente miedo, pero ya no era un miedo por ser nuevamente maltratada, ni tampoco un miedo por ya no volver a ver a Kitty nunca más...sino era un miedo distinto, era un miedo porque algo le fuera a pasar a ese perro que arriesgaba su vida por salvarla. Cerró sus ojos al notar como el coche estaba a simples centímetros de chocar con el tren, y sin esperar más escucho un estruendo bastante fuerte sabiendo que al fin colapsaron el tren y el coche.

Abriendo sus ojos esperando lo peor noto como en la punta del tren solo se encontraba Magdog, y a un lado de la vía se encontraba ese perro completamente a salvo. Al verlo sintió un alivio y una alegría enorme, felizmente corrió hacia el para poder ayudarlo, al llegar noto que estaba muy mal herido, lentamente se inclinó a él y lo tomo de su cabeza con una mirada un poco triste.

-Eres un perro muy valiente-Dijo para luego darle un suave y pequeño beso-

Ella no sabía de qué otra manera agradecerle, ella ni lo conocía ni el tampoco a ella pero aun así arriesgo tanto por salvarla que se merecía aunque sea un pequeño beso.

-Gracias-fueron sus últimas palabras hacia el pequeño perro que la miraba felizmente-

Ambos se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que un sonido la saco completamente de sus pensamientos, era una voz que conocía perfectamente y que deseaba tanto volver a escuchar, desde la parte de atrás del tren pudo verla, a su mejor amiga Kitty, la chica que siempre soñó volver a estar a su lado estaba justo enfrente de ella…gritando su nombre.

-¡Kitty!-grito para luego correr directamente a ella-

-Kitty...ese perro salvo mi vida...salvo mi vida-

-Me equivoque Bonnie, no todos son malos- Dijo Kitty para luego sostener fuertemente la mano de Bonnie y jalarla directamente al tren, cuando estuvieron frente a frente ninguna de las dos dudo y se unieron en un fuerte y dulce abrazo-ahora seremos amigas para siempre-

Bonnie no dijo nada simplemente saco el pequeño ratón que siempre las ha mantenido unidas haciendo que ambas rieran al unisón. Kitty empezó a notar a lo lejos como al pequeño perro tirado a un lado de las vías del tren muy mal herido sonriendo mientras veía como se alejaban, su mente no podía aclarar bien la situación y tampoco sus sentimientos...se sentía mal...mal consigo misma por pensar que ese pequeño perro era igual que los demás, y por supuesto...se sentía mal por tratarlo de la forma en como lo trato.

A pesar de que siempre lo golpeaba, lo trataba mal y deseaba con toda su alma su muerte, el arriesgo su vida para que su mejor amiga volviera a estar con ella, quiso llorar, pero ese no sería el mejor momento para hacerlo, porque ahora está nuevamente con Bonnie y eso la convierte en la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Gracias perro...gracias por todo-Fue lo último que dijo Kitty para que luego el tren se pierda de la vista de Coraje-

Kitty y Bonnie felizmente entraron al vagón del tren para descansar del largo día que tuvieron, Bonnie no pudo estar más feliz porque por fin se pudo liberar de las garras del que fue alguna vez su exnovio y está segura que jamás lo volverá a ver...en cambio Kitty tenía una mirada perdida, recordando nuevamente a ese pequeño perro que tanto las ayudo, sin poder evitarlo una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, quiso quitarla pero Bonnie se le adelanto.

Kitty volteo la vista viendo como su amiga la miraba de una forma dulce

-¿lloras por el perrito?-dijo Bonnie haciendo que Kitty bajara un poco la mirada-

-si...el solo…es un perro estúpido por ayudar a alguien como yo…-Bonnie simplemente inclino la cabeza mientras sonreia, se sentó a su lado y coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro tratando de consolarla-…también porque por fin volvemos a estar juntas Bonnie-la pequeña conejita al escuchar eso nuevamente le dio un pequeño abrazo a Kitty-

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- esa pregunta le llego por sorpresa a la gatita, haciendo que levantara la vista-

-ehh-

-el perro... ¿cómo se llamaba?-Kitty subió un poco la mirada mirando directamente el techo del vagón, recordando el momento que estuvo en la casa de esas dos personas y como repetidamente escuchaba el nombre de ese perro-

-Coraje...se llamaba coraje-

-coraje...-Dijo Bonnie suavemente-es un bonito nombre-Dijo para nuevamente ver a Kitty-

-lo sé...y es un nombre que en verdad se merece ese perro-

Kitty y Bonnie tuvieron una aventura que las hiso aprender que en este mundo habrá perros como lo son Magdog, unos verdaderos desgraciados...pero también supieron que habrá perros como Coraje, fuertes, amables y valientes, dispuestos a sacrificar tanto por unas chicas que solo desean ser felices...tal vez ya no haya muchos como el pero con los poco que hay pueden cambiar por completo su forma de pensar, a ellas y al mundo entero...pues perros como coraje...

Solo existe uno en un millón.

 **Fin**

 _Bueno ojala les haya gustado la historia, dejen sus reviews a mí me gustaría, acepto criticas buenas o malas._

 _Cuídense mucho los saluda su buen amigo y autor Rondero_


End file.
